Plotless
by Gackt Camui
Summary: D/H/[Insert favorite female character] A little plotless romantic interlude on the floor of a bedroom and in the shower. I think that should be caution enough for readers who can't handle too much. ^_^;


Warning: Plotless, OOC, and pornoish scenes ahead. ^^;;  
  
AN: Well, well. n.n;; This is somewhat of a fic to appease the many bashings that have been occurring lately. Although I've pretty much just stumbled into the GW/SM world, I decided to take a shot in the dark with this. It was kindda inspired by Eternal SailorM/Angel Maxwell's 'Change the World.' Great fic, btw ^_^;; I'm hoping she continues it, the sooner the better.  
  
Anyhoo, it's VERY plotless. So plotless in fact, that I decided to title it that. You can put whoever you want with Hiiro and Duo, but if you read my bio, you'll probably know who I was thinking of when I was conjuring this up in my head. ^_^ Some scenes were meant to be vague. I hope people enjoy this! =P Remember to review! ~Gackt Camui  
  
Plotless  
  
"Duo," she murmured, slipping her hands through his silken hair. It was so long and thick; it almost felt like whispers of air to the touch.  
  
She met his lips in a chaste kiss. Her fingers itched across his chest, tracing every indentation of every muscle. His skin felt like velvet; hard velvet. She threw her head back, letting him kiss her neck, hardly noticing that they were slowly descending to the floor.  
  
They rolled against each other, the heated contact of scented skin against whispers of hair igniting fires all over their bodies. Rocking amethyst blazed.  
  
They laid together, covered in a warm blanket of chestnut hair.  
  
That's how Hiiro found them in the morning.  
  
-----------  
  
Hiiro opened the door, only to have it wedge against a bare rump.  
  
"Ow!" came a disgruntled yelp. She yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes when she saw Hiiro standing by the door. "Watch where you open that thing," she grumbled good naturedly. Duo was still dead asleep next to her.  
  
Hiiro met her eyes with evenly. "Watch where you have sex." He stepped over the couple and shut the door, pulling off his tank top as he entered the bathroom.  
  
She blinked after him for a moment before rolling Duo back and forth in an attempt to wake him. "Duo-chan! Hii-chan's taking a shower. Let's go!" she insisted, practically dragging him up.  
  
"What, where's the fire," he mumbled still half-asleep with the cottony webs of a pleasant dream still cluttered in his head.  
  
She turned to him, a wicked grin adorning her face. "In your loins if we hurry."  
  
They piled into the bathroom just as Hiiro stepped into the bathtub. She hugged him, naked, tightly around the waist. He smirked knowingly and handed her the soap.  
  
He shuddered when her caressing hands, filled with soap, slithered over his body. The sore muscles, aching bones, and past pain eased for the moment. Somehow, somehow, she always managed to soothe the buildup of hurt and sorrow. With her open, endless eyes, she had been able to thaw the self- loathing that stung like shards of ice every time he woke up.  
  
She pushed him carefully into the path of the streaming water. "Your turn!" She grinned cheerily as she withdrew her warm hands.  
  
He took the soap and turned to Duo, who, leaning against the icy tiles, teased him with his cobalt eyes. Hiiro lathered up the soap in his hands and slid them across Duo's shoulders, leaving a trail of thick irridescent bubbles down his chest and stomach. The trail vanished behind Duo as Hiiro clasped his hands around his waist and kissed him.  
  
He tasted like dark chocolate, rich and sinful.  
  
Duo's mouth parted under the gentle coaxing of Hiiro's tongue. Achingly, they pressed harder against each other, hands gripped in hair as their lips curled against each other. Their tongues skimmed, meeting with low growls and hot breaths.  
  
Duo broke apart first, bending his head down to kiss his neck, chest, stomach.  
  
She bit her lip, holding herself in the onslaught of scalding water. Through the steamy mist, she watched as he went lower and lower. She shuddered deliciously as Hiiro slammed his hands against the wall and let himself go. His lover's name came out of his mouth in a hoarse gasp.  
  
She edged closer to the couple, standing between them as Duo inched upwards along the tile. She kissed him, lips curving into a smile. He tasted like Hiiro. Arms encircled her waist from the back. A forehead leaned against the curve between her neck and shoulder. His wet chocolate hair was stuck to her back, feeling strange but not unpleasant. She looped her arms around Duo's neck, leaning into him.  
  
There were no sounds except for the pounding of the shower on porcelain and skin and the beats of three hearts to the same rhythm.  
  
They stayed that way until the water ran cold. 


End file.
